1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot cleaner that automatically removes dust accumulated on a floor while navigating a cleaning area and a method of controlling the robot cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner refers to a device that automatically cleans a cleaning area by absorbing foreign substances such as dust from a floor while navigating a cleaning area without a user's manipulation.
A robot cleaner includes a main brush for removing dust accumulated under a main body of the robot cleaner, and an auxiliary cleaning tool for cleaning a near-wall portion or the like to improve cleaning performance. The auxiliary cleaning tool of the robot cleaner protrudes outward from the main body of the robot cleaner and removes dust or the like on a floor, particularly, on the near-wall portion.
However, when the auxiliary cleaning tool has an error and thus fails to operate normally, since a conventional robot cleaner does not include a unit for detecting an error of the auxiliary cleaning tool, an abnormal state of the auxiliary cleaning tool may remain for a predetermined period of time. An abnormal operation of the auxiliary cleaning tool may be caused by a collision with an obstacle that is disposed adjacent to the conventional robot cleaner or by a material of the floor with high resistance, or may be caused when a user arbitrarily lifts up the conventional robot cleaner that is navigating. In this case, since the abnormal state of the auxiliary cleaning tool remains for a predetermined period of time, the conventional robot cleaner may no longer efficiently clean the floor.